


Tilt-A-Whirl

by musketrois (B_kate)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Dancing, Eventual Happy Ending, First Dates, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Summer, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_kate/pseuds/musketrois
Summary: Louis walked away from Base and looked down at his schedule. Since it was the beginning of the season, he noticed a few new names on the list. It seemed the only one who had no training on any of the Bravo rides was someone named Harry Styles.orLouis works at an amusement park called Wonderland and Harry Styles is a new employee.





	Tilt-A-Whirl

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderland is a completely fictional park I made up. The experiences may be based on my time spent working at an amusement park. :)
> 
> Thank you so so much to [kiwis-kiwis-kiwis](https://kiwis-kiwis-kiwis.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderfully supportive beta!
> 
> You can find me at my [Tumblr](musketrois.tumblr.com).
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://musketrois.tumblr.com/post/162492489367)

On the first Saturday in May, Louis pulled into the employee parking lot in his old black Cadillac and let out a sigh. He had another day at Wonderland to look forward to.  
   
The fairy tale themed amusement park lay on the outskirts of Durham, North Carolina. Louis managed to get a seasonal job there at the ripe age of seventeen and now, four years later, he’s still working here.    
   
Louis actually loved his job, and it helped that he was able to save enough money through it for the school year. It was his second season as a Team Leader, and he was ready to see what mischief this season would bring.  
   
Team Leaders were assigned to one of the five ride sections in the park. These sections are known as Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. They are in charge of the employees who operate the rides throughout the season. This meant creating their schedules and making sure they received their breaks. Each section has two Team Leaders.  
   
He walked through the employee entrance to clock-in, and then made his way to the Base of Operations where he would pick up the schedule of who was working under him in Team Bravo that day. He saw Zayn in the dispatch building when he walked through the door, and the caramel skinned man gave him a smile.  
   
Louis and Zayn met during Louis’ first season at Wonderland when they were ride operators in the Delta group. They quickly became close friends and even roomed together their first year of college.  
   
“Hey, man. You ready for today?” Zayn asked.  
   
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” He said with a bit of “mock” enthusiasm. “I can tell you that I’m going to need some alcohol tonight though.”  
   
Zayn smirked, “Don’t worry, I’ve already got the booze ready to go.”  
   
Most Saturday nights were spent partying in the abandoned field next to the park after it closed. Tonight was no exception, and Louis already had a feeling he would need to unwind after a stressful first day of running around the park.  
   
“Where’s your boyfriend, then?” Louis asked.  
   
“I think he ran to ask James a question about breaks for the day,” Zayn said as he handed Louis his team member schedule.  
   
Zayn was dating their friend Liam who was a Supervisor. There were five Supervisors that all made sure the park was running smoothly under the Team Leaders. Supervisors were the ones who would help easy fixes to broken rides and would retrieve articles that guests accidentally dropped into the infield of rides. Everyone at the park knew Liam and Zayn were together, but no one minded. They didn’t work together and Liam didn’t let Zayn affect his job, so they had the approval of the park’s owner, James.  
   
Louis walked away from Base and looked down at his schedule. Since it was the beginning of the season, he noticed a few new names on the list. It seemed the only one who had no training on any of the Bravo rides was someone named Harry Styles.  
   
He then walked down to the Bravo meeting point next to the Carousel. His co-leader Niall was already sitting on a bench talking animatedly to a returning member named Perrie.  
   
Niall had recently re-dyed his bleach blonde hair and it shined in the sun as he cackled at whatever Perrie’s red lips said.  
   
“Hey, guys,” Louis shook Niall’s hand and smiled at Perrie as he took a seat on the bench to wait for their other members.  
   
“You look very chipper this morning,” Niall joked.  
   
“Excuse you, we can’t all be balls of sunshine like you, Niall.”  
   
Niall laughed and slung an arm around Louis’ shoulder, “Where are we putting everyone today?”  
   
As Louis and Niall quickly planned where their members were going, more people began trickling over to their meeting spot. It seemed the only person on their list that neither of them had met was this Harry Styles character.  
   
The pair stood up, “Alright, everyone!” Louis clapped his hands together to gain the attention of those around him.  
   
“We’re going to assign you to your station for the day. Niall or I will be by for the first break around twelve thirty. Second shift starts at three thirty today. If you’re staying all day, don’t forget to meet back here for our team meeting before clocking-out!”  
   
Once Niall had directed their team to their positions, all that was left were Niall and who Louis assumed was Harry Styles.  
   
The boy couldn’t have been a day over eighteen. He had green eyes and a head of chocolate hair that curled around his ears. Louis could tell he was taller than himself, and the boy actually filled his park uniform, which consisted of a baby blue polo and khaki shorts, out well.  
   
“You must be Harry,” Louis commented.  
   
“Yes, sir.”  
   
Louis laughed, “You can just call me Louis. This is Niall. Welcome to Team Bravo.”  
   
Niall went over and patted the boy on the back, “If you have any questions, you can direct them to me or Tommo here.”  
   
“I’ll be training you on some rides today while Niall makes the rounds. Does that sound fair to you?”  
   
Harry nodded his head and awkwardly shuffled his feet while Louis and Niall conversed one more time before Niall walked off.  
   
“So, I’m going to start you off on the Tilt-A-Whirl. We need some more people certified on it. Depending on how busy we are today, we may be able to train you on a few more things.”  
   
Harry shyly smiled at Louis, “Alright.”  
   
Louis led Harry towards the ride. As they passed along the Carousel, Log Ride, and the Enterprise, Louis decided to give the seemingly shy boy a quick pep talk.  
   
“Hey, Harry. I want to let you know that you have no reason to be nervous about your first day. All of these rides are really easy to operate, and if you ever have a concern you can either contact one of your Team Leads or call Operations for help. I promise that you’ll feel like you’re part of the team in no time!”  
   
Louis could hear Harry let out a sigh of relief when he finished talking.  
   
“I really appreciate that. I’ve never done anything like this before. It’s a bit daunting.”  
   
Louis smiled at the boy walking next to him, “Honestly, don’t worry about it. I can already tell you’re going to do just fine.”  
   
They then arrived at the massive TIlt-A-Whirl, which was currently being operated by Luke.  
   
“So, I’m going to go over how to load and operate the ride, plus safety points. Then you’ll take a simple written and verbal test before I let you loose to shadow Luke over there.”  
   
The training took a good thirty minutes and then Louis called Liam to come verbally certify Harry for the ride.  
   
“Hiya, Lima!” Louis greeted as Liam walked up to him.  
   
Liam was a muscular man with close-cropped brown hair. Lucky for him, the maroon polo he wore brought out the brown of his wide eyes.  
   
“Harry here is about done with his test, and then you can take over the certification.”  
   
“Ah, a new Bravo. Please don’t tell me you’ve already corrupted him with your hand signals,” Liam elbowed him.  
   
Harry looked up from his paperwork questioningly, “Hand signals?”  
   
Louis cackled, “We here at Bravo like to keep things lively with a secret code of hand signals. Don’t worry, you’ll catch on to them soon enough.”  
   
At that moment Luke got Louis’ attention and tugged his ear a few time. Louis giggled and turned towards Harry to explain, “That means there’s a woman he finds attractive on the ride. For men, we rub our chins like we have a beard.”  
   
“Oh, I get it.”  
   
Louis then let Liam begin Harry’s verbal test as he ran next door to the Scrambler to make sure Jesy and Leigh-Anne were doing alright. After chatting with them, Louis rejoined Harry and Liam only to find Harry sitting by himself.  
   
“Did you pass?”  
   
“Of course,” Harry scoffed.  
   
Louis was glad to see that the boy was finally shedding some of the nerves he came to the park with.  
   
“Where'd Liam go?”  
   
“Someone lost a shoe on the loop of the Red Riding Hood rollercoaster and he had to go retrieve it.”  
   
Louis rolled his eyes, “It's only eleven in the morning and someone has already lost a shoe on that damn thing?”  
   
Harry giggled at Louis’ exasperation.  
   
“Anyways, I have to go fill out my attendance sheets for the morning. You're gonna shadow Luke for a bit, and I'll come check on you when it's break time, deal?”  
   
“Yeah, thanks for training me and everything. I promise to try my best to not get anyone killed.”  
   
Louis outright laughed at that, “You'll do great. See you later!”  
   
With that, Louis walked off to begin the tedious task that is paperwork.    
   
-  
   
At twelve-thirty sharp, Louis and Niall began making the rounds to give their team members their breaks. While each member rotated off, they would take over controlling each ride as needed.  
   
Soon, they arrived at the Tilt-A-Whirl, where Harry had just finished checking the restraints on each guest. Louis could see him genuinely smiling and interacting with each person he came in contact with. Niall and Louis then watched as Harry smoothly put the ride into motion. It looked like he was going to be a natural ride operator after all.  
   
The pair walked up the steps of the ride to the operator booth.  
   
“Hey, it's break time!” Niall told the boys gleefully.  
   
“You both have thirty minutes. Harry, when you get back you’ll be going with Niall to learn how to load and operate the Log Ride.”  
   
Harry nodded his head and walked down the steps as Niall took the position behind the operating booth.  
   
“Alright, Nialler. I’m off to relieve Perrie at the Carousel. I’ll meet you back at Base later to begin making the schedule for next week.”  
   
Niall saluted Louis as he walked off.  
   
-  
   
Louis didn’t see Harry again until it was time to give out breaks for the second shift of the day. It was nearing six when Louis came up to him at the Enterprise where Harry and Jade were avidly watching the contraption spin its giant circle in the air.  
   
“Ah, I see Niall was also able to teach you about this terrifying machine,” Louis smiled as Harry looked towards him.  
   
“Oh! Louis! I haven’t seen you around in a while.”  
   
“We’re a bit short staffed today, so I’ve been covering other places in the park. It’s time for you two to take another thirty-minute break though. Jade, Perrie needs to leave early so if you could take over at the Carousel when you’re done, that would be fantastic.”  
   
Both team members gratefully accepted their break as Louis began bringing the ride to a stop. He watched the two giggle over something Harry said as they made their way down the “street” to the employee cafe. Not only was Harry a natural ride operator, it appeared he was also going to make fast friends among the other Bravo team members.  
   
Louis spent the next thirty minutes focusing on operating the Enterprise. In fact, he was surprised when Harry appeared from his break.  
   
He had just finished making sure the last person was secure when the boy sidled up next to him and gave the little girl sitting in the ride a cheery, “Have a fun ride!”  
   
Louis jumped in surprised and playfully kicked Harry in the shin as they walked to the operating panel, “Don’t sneak up on people like that! You about gave me a heart attack!”  
   
“Sorry, boss. I’ll remember next time that you’re skittish,” Harry dimpled at him.  
   
Who was this kid? What kind of fairy tale had Louis found himself in? Apparently it was one where curly haired boys dimpled at him of all people.  
   
Louis cleared his throat before speaking again, “Think you can handle this thing on your own now? I’ve got a team meeting to attend before we round you all up for the night.”  
   
“Yeah, no problem! It’s honestly not too bad.”  
   
“I told you so,” Louis said as he nudged Harry in the side.  
   
“One more thing before I go. There’s going to be an employee party tonight after we close if you’re interested. Just follow the rest of the employees out of the park and you can’t miss it.”  
   
“Sounds perfect after my first day. Can’t wait,” Harry dimpled _again_.  
   
-  
   
Louis spent the rest of the work day running through meetings while periodically checking that none of his team members had destroyed a ride. He let out a sigh of relief as he finally heard the intercom announcement that the park was closing and all guests needed to leave.  
   
Niall went to round up Team Bravo and their daily water jugs as Louis helped another Team Leader, Greg, set out the maintenance checklists for the next day. By the time he made it back to the ramshackle dispatch building, Zayn was already finished cleaning the water jugs and was standing with Niall and Liam ready to head out of the park.  
   
“Ready to finally clock out?” Zayn asked.  
   
“You have no idea,” Louis sighed.  
   
The four made their way out of the park and towards the field to the North of the park’s entrance. Small talk was made about their days as they traded stories about the ridiculous things guests did. Zayn had an advantage in storytelling, since he heard everything over the park’s radio system.  
   
“And then park services apparently just stood around looking at the mess instead of cleaning it up. I had to send Nick over there, because the person in charge of the food booth sounded livid.”  
   
The group laughed over the image of their Supervisor Nick having to go take care up inept park service people.  
   
Some team members had pulled their cars up around the area where they usually held a fire and were blasting music for the everyone to dance to. Zayn and Liam veered off from the group to grab the alcohol they brought while Niall and Louis scouted the area for an abandoned log to sit on.  
   
As Louis peered across the medium sized gathering, he spotted Harry sitting by himself looking nervous again. Louis got Niall’s attention and gestured to the younger boy. The two headed in Harry’s direction without speaking. They then plopped down on either side of him.  
   
“How was your first day, Haz?” The nickname smoothly rolled off his tongue.  
   
Harry blinked at each boy in confusion before his face lit up at being noticed by two of the only people he knew at work.  
   
“I actually liked it! I’m not sure I could handle running around like you two all day.”  
   
Niall let loose his brash laugh and slapped Harry on the back, “It’s not that hard, man. You could be picked as a Team Leader in no time if you keep learning as fast as you do.”  
   
Louis looked down and saw that Harry had a red solo cup clasped between his hands.  
   
“Are you even old enough to drink?”  
   
Harry blushed, “Guilty. I’m only nineteen. I can throw it out if that’s against the rules?”  
   
“And waste good beer?” Niall laughed. “Don’t worry about it. No one cares how old you are. Even James knows about these parties. As long as no one drinks and drives, everything's A-Okay.”  
   
“How old are you all then?” Harry asked.  
   
“The rest of us are actually twenty-one. Sorry, kid,” Louis winked.  
   
“Heyyy,” Harry protested at being called a kid.  
   
“I actually start my second year at Duke in the fall,” Harry continued.  
   
Louis and Niall both let out a whistle at that.  
   
“The rest of us plebs attend North Carolina Central,” Louis supplied to a confused looking Harry.  
   
“Oh! I didn’t mean it in a snooty way, I just…”  
   
Louis cut him off, “We were only playing with you, calm down! It was the less expensive option for us.”  
   
Niall nodded his head, “Yeah, but the girls at Duke are a lot hotter.”  
   
Harry gave a tentative smile at his words. That’s the moment Zayn and Liam showed up, shoving a beer into Louis and Niall’s waiting hands.  
   
“Drink up, boys!” Liam smiled.  
   
Harry looked scared being in the presence of a Supervisor, but he quickly calmed down again once Liam properly introduced himself and Zayn.  
   
After that, their time was spent slowly learning about Harry’s life inside and outside of college while sharing their own stories. Louis found out he was a photography student that also worked for the sports column at Duke’s newspaper and happened to have a full ride to the prestigious university. He has a mom and sister plus a stepdad. Louis could tell by the sparkle in his eyes that Harry loved his family to pieces, much like Louis loved his own large family.  
   
A few beers in, Louis started feeling antsy like he usually did when buzzed. He wanted to dance, but he knew none of his friends would dance with him. Harry would have to be his dance victim that night.  
   
“So, Harry. How would you feel about dancing a few songs with me?” Louis turned towards the boy.  
   
“Don’t fall for his charm. He won’t let you stop dancing until he’s satisfied,” Niall warned.  
   
“Sure thing, Lou,” Harry drawled with a large smile on his face.  
   
Louis crowed in victory and stuck his tongue out at Niall before leading Harry to the mass of bodies already dancing around the fire.  
   
As the song shifted to Come And Get It by John Newman, Louis flung his arms around Harry’s neck and began moving his hips to the beat of the music. Harry’s green eyes were blown wide from the alcohol he had consumed, but he dutifully put his hands on Louis’ hips and swayed with him.  
   
Louis was feeling brave by the time the song turned to If It Ain’t Love by Jason Derulo. He turned around in Harry’s grasp and began grinding his ass back against Harry’s crotch. However, he was very surprised to find that Harry was already hard. Instead of pulling away like the professional in Louis should have, he smirked over his shoulder at a blushing Harry.  
   
“No worries, Harry. It’s only a natural reaction to an ass like this.”  
   
If it was possible, Harry turned a darker shade of red in the fire’s light. It was apparent that Harry was feeling just as brave, because he then began grinding his hard dick back against Louis’ ass.  
   
Now Louis didn’t have to worry about navigating if Harry was straight or not. There was obviously more to his sexuality beneath that boyish charm.  
   
As the dancers dissipated and the partygoers began trickling back to their cars, a sober Louis thought to himself that this season was shaping up to be his best season at Wonderland yet.  
   
-  
   
For the next couple of weeks, Harry became another part of Louis’ group of friends. He seamlessly fit in between Zayn, Liam, and Niall, and the group welcomed him with open arms.  
   
When Louis had was free and Harry was working, he would spend time with the young man during his breaks. He felt comfortable around Harry, and he couldn’t help but act like Harry wasn’t new at all. Their relationship was one that appeared out of thin air, but it was like they had already known each other for years. It was an interesting situation, but Louis was happy to have a new friend.  
   
They never spoke about what happened the first night while dancing, but sometimes Louis thought he caught a spark of want in Harry’s eyes. It was gone as soon as it appeared though, and Louis would continue on with whatever random thing he was telling Harry. However, Harry had learned his lesson about dancing with Louis, so now Louis was forced to find other unsuspecting victims at the bonfires.  
   
-

It was another Saturday two weeks after Harry became part of team Bravo, and Louis was teaching Harry how to operate the Scrambler. It was the last ride he had to learn in the Bravo sector, and Louis had already talked to Liam about allowing Harry to learn other rides around the park.  
   
“Then you hit this button for the recording to play before you then hit this one to set the ride in motion. Got it?”  
   
“Yeah. It’s literally like all the other rides here, Lou.”  
   
“Woah, there. Who asked for your sass so early in the morning?”  
   
Harry giggled, “You can call whoever’s available to come certify me.”  
   
Louis nodded his head and then called Base to see who was available. Once Liam had run over and quickly gave Harry his test, Louis watched Harry work the ride for a couple of turns.  
   
“Are you coming to the party tonight, Harry?”  
   
“I’ll see if I’m up for it after today. I have to get up early for a photoshoot I’m doing for a friend.”  
   
“Come on, we won’t be out that late. I have to be here tomorrow morning, and I’m still going!”  
   
“Fine, fine. I’ll go just to make you happy.”  
   
Louis could feel his eyes crinkling as his face broke out into a huge grin, “That’s what I like to hear. Everyone should follow that philosophy.”  
   
Harry just rolled his eyes fondly back before Louis took off to make his daily rounds.  
   
-  
   
Niall had given him a ride to the park that morning, so Louis wasn’t worried about his alcohol intake that night. He was dancing with Jade and Perrie before he took a break to find his sixth beer of the evening. Louis stumbled over to where Liam and Zayn were cuddled up before plopping on the ground next to them. Zayn reached into the cooler behind him and passed Louis what he was looking for.  
   
“Why do you two always have to be so sappy around us poor, single souls?” Louis whined.  
   
“You’re just jealous that you’re a lonely bastard.” Niall stated as he walked up with Harry.  
   
“Hey, that’s not very nice to say to a lonely person, Nialler.”  
   
Niall rolled his eyes while pulling out a beer for him and Harry. Louis could tell that Harry had also had his fair share of alcohol, and he looked at him in concern, because he wasn’t sure how he was going to get home.  
   
“Get that worried look off your face, Lou. I gave him a ride this morning. His car is in the shop,” Niall told him.  
   
“I wasn’t worried,” Louis pouted.  
   
Harry bit his full bottom lip, trying not to laugh, “You so were.”  
   
“Shut up, Harry. Weren’t you the one who said you might not come tonight, because you have a fancy photoshoot in the morning?”  
   
“I quickly changed my mind after I had to clean puke up on the Scrambler.”  
   
The whole group laughed at that.  
   
“Hey!” Harry shouted indignantly.  
   
Niall clapped a hand on Harry’s back, “Cleaning vomit up means you are now officially part of the team! You’ve finally passed the final initiation, and you even did it without any fuss!”  
   
Liam piped up, “Next time you can call Base and have park services do it for you.”  
   
“I wish I had known that before,” Harry mumbled.  
   
Louis looked up at Harry’s flushed face and smiled fondly at the boy in front of him. He was naively sweet. He couldn’t believe someone as seemingly innocent as Harry was hanging around Louis and his friends.  
   
“I think this calls for a celebration dance!” Louis demanded.  
   
Harry could tell there was no room for argument, so he helped Louis to his feet before they left their beers behind and made their way to the edge of the gathering where the dance party was for the night.  
   
Shadows flickered around them as Harry and Louis wrapped their arms around each other and started moving to the music. Louis looked into Harry’s dark eyes and saw the flash of want again. His gaze moved down to Harry’s lips as the boy licked them self-consciously.  
   
“You have nice lips,” Louis said without thinking. The night’s alcohol had loosened his tongue.  
   
Harry gulped before speaking in a rough whisper, “So do you…”  
   
Louis was entranced by the curly haired lad in front of him. After blinking a few times, his body began moving forward before his brain could yell at him to stop.  
   
Harry also moved his face towards Louis’, and their lips met as the people and music swirled around them.  
   
After softly rubbing their mouths together for a few beats, Louis licked the seam of Harry’s lips. Almost immediately, Harry opened his mouth for Louis’ tongue. Louis carefully traced the inside of Harry’s mouth before Harry’s tongue found his and they rubbed against each other.  
   
Harry groaned into the kiss, and used his own tongue to explore Louis’ mouth. Their tongues glided together a few more times before Louis’ brain finally caught up to his actions.  
   
He pulled away from Harry with a spit-slicked smack and stared in horror at him. His mind was racing with how inappropriate his actions were.  
   
“I should go,” Louis said.  
   
“Okay,” Harry replied in a daze.  
   
Louis quickly rounded Zayn and Liam up before demanding he be taken home. He left a confused Harry next to the fire as he rushed off.  
   
-  
   
Louis didn’t work with Harry again until a few days later. He had spent a lot of time thinking about what happened at the party between then and the Wednesday Harry came to work again.  
   
Don’t get him wrong, the kiss was wonderful. Just the right amount of tongue. It was one of the better kisses he had had in the last few years. But, there was a slight problem. The problem was that Louis was technically Harry’s boss. He had been very unprofessional, and he needed to fix the mess he had made.  
   
Harry smiled at him while Louis and Niall directed their team where to go, but Louis avoided the boy’s eyes. It wasn’t the right time to apologize to Harry, but he didn’t know when an opportunity would arise.  
   
The first half of his morning was spent filling out paperwork before Zayn hailed him down as he was walking by Base.  
   
“Louis! We need you to go operate the Log Ride for a bit. We’re short staffed today and had to shift some people from Bravo over to Alpha.”  
   
“No problem, man. Tell Niall to come get me when he needs something.”  
   
When Louis arrived at the ride, he found the loader he would be working with was Harry. Louis gulped as he tried to shake the awkward feeling he now had around the young man. Maybe this was his chance to discuss what happened at the party.  
   
“Hey, Lou. You here to help me out?”  
   
“I sure am,” he said shortly.  
   
He then moved behind the control panel across from where Harry was helping load people into each log. Louis watched as Harry enthusiastically made sure everyone was buckled in properly. The smile was constantly on his face, never faltering.  
   
The line for the ride was full for about an hour, and then it began dissipating as people took time to get lunch. Once there was finally a lull where no guests were in line, Louis decided it was high time he got up his courage and talked to Harry.  
   
“Hey, Harry. Can you come over here so we can talk for a minute?”  
   
Harry casually waltzed over. It appeared he had no idea what Louis wanted to discuss.  
   
“What’s up?”  
   
“I need to talk to you about what happened at the party a few nights ago. I want to apologize for my behavior.”  
   
Harry’s face became very confused at that, “You want to apologize?”  
   
“Yes. It was very unprofessional of me, and I apologize for overstepping my bounds.”  
   
“Okay…” Harry still looked confused, and maybe a little hurt at Louis’ words.  
   
“I won’t let it happen again, and I hope we can still continue on with our friendship.”  
   
“It’s really no problem, Lou. I understand that because of your position over me, you’re not supposed to do things like that with an employee, but you really don’t need to apologize. And of course I won’t let it stop our friendship, you and the boys are too important to me to let a simple kiss get in the way.”  
   
Louis let out a sigh of relief, but he still felt tendrils of the situation surrounding him.  
   
“Thanks for understanding, man. I really appreciate it, and I promise to watch myself when drinking in the future.”  
   
Harry gave him a small smile and then turned to direct some guests into a boat as they made their way into the dark loading zone ride.  
   
-  
   
Louis felt very relieved when Niall came with a replacement for him so he could go about his usual job. The rest of the day passed in a blur of running around the park putting out metaphorical fires.  
   
At the end of the day, Louis directed Bravo’s nightly meeting before walking with his team back to Base. There, he met up with Niall.  
   
“Tommo, we’re all gonna get some food after Zayn is done closing. You down?”  
   
Louis felt his face turn up in a smile, “I would kill for a stack of pancakes from The Diner right about now.”  
   
Niall then turned to Harry who was a few paces behind Louis, “You in?”  
   
Of course Niall would invite Harry. No one else knew what had happened between the two of them, and Harry was becoming a close friend to Niall and the other two.  
   
Louis turned and saw a dimpled smile breakout on Harry’s face, “Wouldn’t miss it, Nialler.”  
   
The five of them loaded into their cars, minus Harry who rode with Niall, and made their way down the road to The Diner where they often ate after a long day of minimal work breaks.  
   
The rambunctious boys piled into a booth in the restaurant while their usual waitress Debra handed out menus.  
   
“Welcome back, boys. It appears you have a new member this summer.”  
   
“Debra, meet Harry. Harry, the oh so lovely Debra. She puts up with our shenanigans every season,” Niall said.  
   
“Nice to meet you. Please don’t turn out like these hooligans.”  
   
“No promises, ma’am,” Harry joked with her.  
   
The grey-haired lady smiled, “What good manners you have. What can I get you all to drink?”  
   
After placing their orders for drinks, they all began talking about how their week at the park was going. They all moaned as they realized it was only Wednesday and they wouldn’t have a day off anytime soon.  
   
Louis was sat across from Harry. Despite their conversation from earlier in the day, his speech was still stilted towards the boy. As their meal slowly dragged on, he began laughing more at Harry’s lame jokes and actually had some conversations with just him. The kiss was still in the back of his mind, but he couldn’t let it stop his friendship with Harry. They got along too well for it to be awkward between them for long.  
   
Once their bills were paid, they leisurely made their way out to the parking lot.  
   
“Louis, do you mind giving Harry a lift home? He lives closer to you out of all of us,” Niall told him.  
   
“Sure thing, you alright with that, Harry?” Louis asked.  
   
“As long as I get a ride home, I don’t care who takes me,” Harry said as he walked towards Louis’ Cadillac.  
   
Harry directed him to his house as Louis concentrated on the darkened road in front of him. When they pulled up to Harry’s darkened house, the two boys silently looked at each other.  
   
“Thanks for the ride, Lou. I had a fun time out with you all tonight,” Harry all but whispered.  
   
“Anytime,” Louis replied as his eyes flickered to Harry’s smooth lips.  
   
This was different than being alone working on a ride together or at a party. For the first time since Louis had met Harry, they were truly alone. No co-workers or park guests were around, and the air was alight with a sexual buzz.  
   
They shared a few more breaths before Harry slowly started leaning towards Louis. Despite what happened last time they were in a situation like this, Louis leaned forward to meet Harry’s lips halfway. The last kiss they shared was so tantalizing that Louis couldn’t resist those pink lips.  
   
Louis slid his tongue into Harry’s mouth and placed his hands into Harry’s luscious hair. The younger boy let out a moan as Louis’ fingers accidentally caught the end of a curl. Louis craved to hear that noise again, so he purposefully gave Harry’s hair a yank.  
   
Harry let out another delicious noise at that. Their tongues moved together, and Louis could feel himself hardening in his work khakis. He groaned into the kiss, and reached over to rub over Harry’s own hardening cock.  
   
“Lou, please,” the boy breathed against Louis’ lips.  
   
Harry unzipped his own shorts and allowed Louis to dip his hand beneath his boxers. Louis gently pulled Harry’s dick free as he wrapped his free arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him closer over the car’s console.  
   
Louis spit into his palm and began earnestly stroking up and down Harry’s length. He was amazed by how hard and long the boy’s dick was. He twisted his hand a few times and made sure he thumbed Harry’s slit on almost every other stroke.  
   
Harry was letting out the most amazing sounds, but he wasn’t content with being the only one with his dick out. He made Louis still his hand while he reached over and undid Louis’ shorts for him.  
   
“Want to see you,” he breathed into the hot air of the car.  
   
After letting out a victorious noise over freeing Louis’ dick, Harry took a moment to marvel at the fat prick in front of him.  
   
“You’re so thick,” he whispered in disbelief, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.    
   
“You’re one to talk,” he said as he began once again moving his hand over Harry’s throbbing dick.  
   
Harry then began moving his hand over Louis’. He softly ran his thumb up the vein on the underside of Louis’ dick before matching the movement of his hand with Louis’ on his own dick.  
   
After a few minutes of their earnest movement, Louis began gasping.  
   
“I’m so close, Haz.”  
   
Harry simply moaned in response as he felt his balls tighten. Louis let out a loud wail as he thrust into Harry’s hand and spilled his come on Harry’s hand.  
   
The younger man soon followed with a low groan that sounded like it had been punched out of him. They both laid against the front seats of the car panting before Louis reached into the backseat and produced a box of Kleenex.  
   
After cleaning up, Harry gave Louis a guilty smile. He pressed a chaste kiss to Louis’ mouth before speaking.  
   
“Thanks for a great night. See you tomorrow.”  
   
With that, he opened his door and exited quickly, leaving a still dazed Louis behind the wheel of his car.  
   
-  
   
Louis chose to ignore what had happened on his ride home, but was freaking out by the time he laid down in his bed for the night.  
   
After promising he wouldn’t let anything like that happen again, had he really gone and taken it a step further? That had to have been one of the top ten handjobs he had ever received, but it still didn’t cancel out the fact that he was technically Harry’s boss. Louis was caught between sexual pleasure and his job.  
   
Louis was almost on autopilot as he shoved a hand down his boxers. It had barely been an hour since he got off with Harry, yet he was hard over the memory. He slowly stroked himself using his precome to ease the way. Louis had always had a vivid imagination and it was in full force as he imagined what else he could do with Harry. As he pictured a docile Harry sucking the head of his cock, he came hard into his fist.  
   
He cleaned himself off before rolling over to face the wall his bed was against. Louis knew he needed to stop this before he got in too deep. With a frustrated huff, Louis closed his eyes in preparation for the dreams to come.  
   
-  
   
When he got to work the next morning, he pulled Harry aside as soon as he saw him.  
   
“We need to talk about last night.”  
   
“Yeah?” Harry casually motioned for him to go on.  
   
“It meant nothing, and I’m sorry it happened again. You can’t tell anyone about this. I’m putting both our jobs at stake by acting like I did, and it needs to stop.”  
   
“I won’t tell anyone, but I don’t see why it can’t keep happening. We both benefit from it, and I know we won’t let it affect our jobs.”  
   
With his last statement, Harry walked off to go down to the Bravo meeting area. He left Louis with his jaw almost on the floor. Harry obviously wasn’t as innocent as his appearance led people to believe.  
   
‘I don’t see why it can’t keep happening’ was on repeat in Louis’ head for the rest of the day.  
   
-  
   
It was the Friday of the same week that Louis found himself with his mouth full of Harry’s cock.  
   
Louis swears it started out innocently enough. He had accompanied Harry on his break that day. It wasn't his fault that no one was in the locker room and Harry looked like a cherubic angel who didn't know the definition of sin.  
   
Maybe Harry was right. Maybe they could keep doing this. It was possible that Louis could hold a sexual relationship with an employee without it getting to his performance on the job. But these were thoughts for a Louis that wasn't currently sucking a beautiful dick.  
   
He dragged his tongue on the underside of Harry's cock before delving back in with his full mouth. Louis knew Harry was close by the way he clenched his hands in Louis’ hair. Before Louis could pull off, Harry was shooting his load straight down Louis’ throat.  
   
He coughed after swallowing most of the come. The rest went across one of his cheeks as Harry pulled his hips back.  
   
“Shit! ‘M sorry!” The boy exclaimed as he pulled Louis to his feet.  
   
Louis gave him a weak, “Don’t worry about it, his voice sounding strained and rough. Louis loved hearing himself and knowing Harry was the cause.  
   
The sentence died on the way out of his throat, because Harry swiped his own come off Louis’ cheek with two fingers and casually slipped them into his mouth, carefully sucking off the excess come.  
   
Once he saw the look on Louis’ face, he froze for a moment in hesitation, “That was a bit too much, wasn’t it?”  
   
“No, no.” Louis laughed, letting out a deep breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.  “That may have been one of the hottest things I’ve seen in a while.”  
   
Harry let out a dimpled smile before he sealed Louis’ lips in a dirty kiss. He could taste Harry’s own cum as he kissed him and he tried to hold in a deep moan, already intoxicated by the taste. Kissing Harry was like watching a sunset, and Louis didn’t want this particular sunset to stop.  
   
“Do you want me to take care of you?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis and gently palmed his obviously hard dick, smiling weakly when Louis let out a soft groan.  
   
Louis looked down at his watch. Harry only had two minutes to make it back to his post. He groaned and shook his head half-heartedly.  
   
“I wish you could, but we’re out of time, and I hear your boss is a real prick about punctuality. Wouldn’t want him to punish you for being late.” Louis smirked, watching Harry laugh and then bite his lip shyly.  
   
“Right. Wanna stay on his good side. See you later, Lou.”  
   
Harry waved softly and walked away, leaving Louis palming his dick, standing in the locker room wishing that this stupid park gave them longer breaks.  
   
-  
   
It wasn’t until the next Saturday that Louis gave into the idea Harry had implanted in his mind.  
   
The two were locked in a bathroom stall, and had just finished a pleasurable round of hand jobs when Louis decided to speak up.  
   
“I’ve been thinking about what you said last week.”  
   
“What exactly did I say last week, Lewis?”  
   
“About not letting my job get in the way of what we’ve been doing.”  
   
“Mhm?” Harry hummed as he nuzzled into Louis’ neck. The boy was a cuddler.  
   
“I think you’re right. This thing between us keeps happening despite my best efforts to not let it happen.”  
   
“It’s the curls. Isn’t it?” Harry teased.  
   
“Shut up. I’m trying to be serious for a second. I’m willing to admit that I like the sexual side of our friendship, and I’d be willing to explore it more. The only catch is that we can’t let anyone know. Not even the boys. Are you okay with that?”  
   
“As long as I keep getting to see your wonderful cock, I’m willing to say yes to anything.”  
   
Louis laughed at that, but Harry could still see the worry deep in his eyes.  
   
“Don’t worry, Lou. I promise not to tell anyone. I understand how important your job is to you, and I would never put it in jeopardy. You’ll have to trust me on that, okay?”  
   
Louis shakily nodded at Harry’s words and let out a deep sigh, “Okay.”  
   
-  
   
It was a Saturday, so of course there was a party. However, this time it was being held at Jade and Jesy’s shared house.  
   
Louis strolled up with Harry after finally being released from work to find the party already in full swing.  The bass could be heard thumping from outside the house. Louis was ready to let loose a little after a day filled with absent team members and complaints from unhappy guests.  
   
The pair entered the house to find employees strewn everywhere. Several already looked well on their way to being drunk. People lined the stairway that led to the second floor, and there was a large dance floor in the middle of the living room.  
   
Harry and Louis made their way to the kitchen where they caught a glimpse of Niall making drinks.  
   
“Hey, Ni. Pour us a drink, will you?”  
   
“Sure thing, bro,” the blonde said as he smiled brightly at the pair.  
   
Louis took a sip of the concoction handed to him. It appeared to be something fruity mixed with vodka. It was a drink he could appreciate.  
   
The three then made their way to the back porch where Niall indicated Zayn and Liam were. They nudged the two apart as they cuddled together under the night sky.  
   
“Make way, lovebirds!” Louis shouted as he plopped between the couple.  
   
Zayn frowned at him, but quickly brightened as Louis handed him his own drink Niall made. The group was loud as they chatted. Louis threw himself into the conversation, but his eyes wouldn’t stop sliding towards Harry.  
   
He looked delectable in the skinny jeans and v-neck he had changed into. His curls were springy around his face, and his pink lips were wet with the drink he had.  
   
Abruptly Louis blurted, “Want to dance?” As he leaned around Liam and held a hand out to a surprised looking Harry.  
   
Niall cackled, “Someone has their dancing pants on tonight!”  
   
Louis swatted Niall’s head as he stood up. Harry followed Louis to the door and they both made their way inside to the crowded dance floor.  
   
As the music thrummed around them, Louis immediately let the beat take over his body as his hips moved to the song.  
   
Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind and let the smaller boy move them. After a few songs, Louis allowed his ass to press back against Harry’s crotch. They grinded against each other for a few more songs before it seemed Harry could no longer take his hard dick being pressed against Louis’ ass.  
   
“Why don’t we get out of here?” He whispered into Louis’ ear.  
   
Louis nodded and then yanked Harry out to his car. It seemed Louis wouldn’t be going home alone tonight.  
   
-  
   
Things moved quickly after Louis pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He led Harry up to his apartment, and the boy’s lips were on him as soon as the door shut.  
   
Louis let the sensations overwhelm him as he led Harry back to his room. Harry pushed the door open as Louis twisted the doorknob, and they tumbled into the room.  
   
“Get your clothes off now,” Louis demanded of the younger man.  
   
Once he had peeled his own clothing and shoes off, he looked to the bed where Harry was now laid out naked. His cock was red at the tip and curved beautifully towards his toned stomach.  
   
The noise Louis made could probably be considered a growl, but the sight of a bare Harry Styles was delicious. Harry giggled under Louis’ intent stare, but his gaze quickly changed as Louis stalked towards him.  
   
Louis crawled onto the bed and gave Harry a filthy kiss. Their dicks brushed, and Louis swears he sees fireworks behind his eyes.  
   
He rutted against the young man a few more times before gasping out, “Please, let me fuck you?”  
   
Harry moaned at the words and let out a whimpered yes. As soon as Harry agreed, Louis reached over into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom.  
   
“Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?” Louis asks as he warms the lube up between his fingers.  
   
“I will, just hurry up and get your fingers in me,” Harry replied.  
   
“Patience, young Harold. All good things take time.”  
   
Louis carefully traced around Harry’s hole before nudging one finger inside of him. The boy keened at the intrusion, but didn't tell Louis to stop. After wiggling the first finger around a bit, Louis added a second along the first.  
   
Harry began rocking his hips down on Louis’ fingers once the second one was snuggly in place. Louis then began scissoring them. He palmed his dick with his free hand and let out a groan as he felt around the tightness of Harry’s hole. Fingering is one of his favorite parts of sex with other people. It’s a foreplay of its own, and Louis loves seeing what sounds he can get out of his partners just by using his fingers.  
   
With those thoughts in his mind, he began crooking his fingers until he finally found the spot he was looking for. Once his fingers nudged Harry’s prostate, he was instantly a withering mess.  
   
“Please, Louis. Give me another.”  
   
“What did I say about patience, love,” Louis says as he continues to massage Harry’s prostate. Harry continued to almost wail as Louis took his sweet time opening him up for Louis’ cock.  
   
Once he’s happy with the job two of his fingers have done, Louis slipped in one more and wiggled all three smoothly together. He spread them as wide as Harry’s body will yield and then twisted his wrist so he could rub against Harry’s prostate one more time.  
   
With that, Harry suddenly comes on Louis’ fingers. Louis almost loses it himself as Harry clenches down on Louis’ digits.  
   
“Oh, god. Louis,” Harry whined as he spilled over his own stomach.  
   
“This is why I told you to be patient. It’s paid off, hasn’t it?”  
   
Harry heaved a few breathes in before replying, “Get your cock in me now. We can talk about being patience later.”  
   
Louis smirked at Harry, but proceeded to open up and then roll the condom over his dick.  
   
After lubing up, Louis gazed at Harry again, “How do you want to do this?” He questioned softly.  
   
“Like this, wanna see your face when you come inside of me,” he said back, equally as soft.  
   
Louis whined at the words slowly lined up with Harry’s entrance and pushed his cock past the tip. As Harry became accustomed to the intrusion, Louis pushed in until he bottomed out. The boys stared at each other. All that could be heard in the still bedroom was their quiet breathing.  
   
“You can move now,” Harry sighed out.  
   
With that, Louis began experimentally thrusting his hips forward. As pleasure washed over Harry’s face, Louis began earnestly fucking into the young man.  
   
Harry made some of the most wonderful sounds Louis had ever heard. Harry reached up, biting into his forearm to quiet himself, his eyes watering with pleasure.  
   
“No,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry’s arm away.  
   
“Let me hear you. Nice and loud for me. Don’t hold anything back.”  
   
   
Harry nodded, eyes wide for a moment before Louis angled his hips differently and he threw back his head in pleasure, back arching involuntarily.  
   
“T-There.” Harry whined, barely able to get the word past his lips.    
   
“I’ve got you.” Louis growled right into his ear as the boy underneath him dug his nails into Louis’ back.  
   
Harry wrapped his legs securely around Louis’ neck and twined his arms behind his neck. The angle was perfect for both of them, and they were soon sliding together with sweat.  
   
Louis lifted Harry’s legs, placing them on his shoulders and nearly bending him in half as he pounded mercilessly into the boy.  
   
“Are you close?” Louis grunted.  
   
All he got in return was a garbled moan and Harry’s nails clawing at him.  
   
“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Louis panted. as he pulled out and tossed the condom away.  
   
Louis slowly pulled out of Harry and took off the condom, tying it and tossing it vaguely towards the trashcan in his room.  
   
Harry whined from the sudden loss of Louis’ dick and tried to sit up, eyes huge and lips bright red from being bitten so hard. “Louis… what..” He gasped, his face looking a bit worried.  
   
Before Harry could finish the question, Louis grabbed both their cocks in his small hand and began jerking them off together.  
   
Soon after he started, Harry wailed as he once again came over his fist. Louis was soon to follow with a loud noise of his own. He gingerly wiped them clean before collapsing next to the younger boy.  
   
Almost immediately, Harry wrapped himself around Louis in some semblance of a cuddle.  
   
“Was that okay??” Louis asked softly as he rearranged the pair into a more comfortable position.  
   
“So good, Lou.” Harry managed to get out, chest still heaving as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself as he nuzzled Louis.  
   
Louis laid a kiss to Harry’s forehead and then gently began running his fingers through his hair as his breathing softened and Harry fell asleep.  
   
Louis finally closed his own eyes and fell asleep, feeling safe that no one would know about what was going on.  
   
-  
   
Summer at Wonderland continued on as it always did. Each day was hot and sticky. Customers were always complaining about something, and the food served at the employee cafe was bound to make someone sick. He usually relished battling these setbacks, but he was struggling this summer. And that struggle was named Harry Styles.  
   
The calendar read July second, which Louis could not believe. Wonderland’s open season usually dragged on for Louis, but days had slipped away from him this year. Only one more month until schools reopened their doors and the park would only be open on Saturday and Sunday.  
   
Louis could not get him out of his mind. When they weren’t spending the night at each other’s places lazily exploring each other’s bodies and talking about their biggest fears and dreams, they were hanging out with their other friends or attending an employee party.  
   
Even when they weren’t together, Louis found himself stupidly smiling over something Harry had said or did. Sometimes while walking around the park, he would find himself staring at him while he operated his ride and interacted with guests.  
   
Louis knew this was not how someone in a friends with benefits situation should be feeling or acting, but what was he supposed to do about it? After being intimate with Harry, he knew there was no way for him to go back to just being friends. He also wasn’t willing to cut all connections with him. Louis was in too deep. No one understood him like Harry did, and he was selfish enough to want to keep the younger boy all to himself for as long as he could.  
   
The week of Fourth of July was always its own special hell for the park. People who were given off from work flocked to Wonderland to spend time with their children. Free concerts were held at night and alcohol sales increased, which also meant guests misbehaving.  
   
Sitting with his head pillowed in his arms at a picnic table outside of Base, Louis was feeling thankful that he was only working half of the day. The park had barely been open for an hour and he had already had to deal with a fight, two lost children, and an employee suffering from heat exhaustion.  
   
Someone sitting at the bench across from him had Louis made reluctantly look up. His was about to give the person a glare for disturbing him when he realized it was Harry.  
   
“You on break?” Harry asked.  
   
“Not officially. Just needed a second to breathe. I still have two more breaks to give before mine.”  
   
Harry hummed in response as he dipped a chicken finger into ketchup.  
   
“Still only working for half the day?”  
   
“Thank the higher beings, yes.”  
   
“Me too. There's a movie I've been wanting to see, but no will go with me. If don't have any other plans today, you could see it with me?”  
   
He raised a delicate eyebrow, “Will no one go with you, because it’s a romcom?”  
   
“Maybe,” Harry replied with a petulant frown.  
   
Louis honestly wanted nothing more than to dive face first into his bed for a nap followed by mindlessly watching a Real Housewives show, but he was royally fucked when it came to saying no to Harry. He couldn’t handle seeing a disappointed look on his face.  
   
“Fine, fine. I'll take one for the team and accompany you to a sappy, romantic movie.”  
   
“Yes!” Harry shouted with a cheesy fist pump.

-  
   
Three o’clock found Louis practically running to the employee parking lot. Busy days were notorious for last minute problems that made him late while leaving. Supervisors had asked him one too many time to stay the whole day instead of leaving.  
   
He had just finished putting on a spare shirt in his car when Harry sauntered up.  
   
“I’ll drive us whenever you’re ready to head out.”  
   
Louis made sure everything was locked up before slamming his open door shut.  
   
“Lead on, Curly.”  
   
They had known each other for two months now, but Louis had never been in Harry’s car. He drove a silver Mustang that had seen better days.  
   
“Let’s see if I trust you to join the carpool after this,” Louis said with mock seriousness while making a show of fastening his seatbelt.  
   
Harry playfully revved his engine before peeling out of the parking lot. Sitting as a passenger in a car with Harry was the same as being the driver. They squabbled over the radio and did dramatic renditions of popular songs. At one point, Harry plugged his phone in and started playing the Spice Girls. Louis was almost in tears from laughing by the time they pulled into the movie parking lot.  
   
A bored teenager was stationed behind the ticket counter. Harry deliberately stepped in front of Louis and purchased them two tickets for the romantic comedy.  
   
Louis immediately protested when Harry turned to hand off his ticket, “You didn’t need to do that Harry. I can pay you back.”  
   
“I’m the one dragging you along to a cheesy romance movie. I wanted to buy your ticket. If it makes you feel better, you can pay for some popcorn.”  
   
With a defeated sigh, Louis made his way to the concession stand to fetch Harry’s requested snack. Inside the theater, Harry giddily led to the center of an empty row. All of the theater’s other occupants were middle-aged females.  
   
Harry and Louis had an easy conversation flowing before the previews began. They were two friends spending an afternoon at the movies, but Louis swore he could feel a strange undercurrent of tension between them.  
   
Beside him, Harry was relaxed through the whole movie. Louis held the bag of popcorn and Harry would mindlessly take a handful from it. At one point when the bag was gone, Harry reached over and loosely held Louis’ hand instead.  
   
Louis willed himself to calm down, but he wasn’t convinced he was doing a good job. When Harry first held his hand, he was surprised he didn’t pull away when Louis immediately tensed up. Instead, he rubbed a soothing thumb over the top of Louis’ hand.  
   
Was this a date? Louis wondered. His relationship with Harry was strictly friends with benefits, and he had made that explicitly clear to him. Harry had never fought him on it, so why was he doing something so intimate? Maybe Louis was overreacting. After all, he knew how affection the younger boy could be.  
   
Louis was so distracted for the duration of the film that a madman could probably put a gun to his head asking the name of the main character and he would not have come close to answering correctly. It was a relief when the credits started playing.  
   
Harry carried a vibrant smile while almost skipping back to his car.  
   
“It’s still pretty early in the evening. Want to come to mine for a bit? I’ve had a slow cooker of mac and cheese going all day, and there’s plenty to share,” Harry told him.  
   
Two hours of Louis’ life had just been spent over analyzing Harry’s intentions yet he found himself easily agreeing to his dinner proposal.  
   
The silver Mustang safely saw them to Harry’s place where Louis immediately made himself comfortable on Harry’s plush couch. The apartment was dangerously close to becoming a place in his heart of place where he felt at home. Only his family’s house and Wonderland were part of the list.  
   
Before Louis could examine the anxiety filled concept more, Harry walked in from his small kitchen with steaming bowls of macaroni and cheese.  
   
He eagerly sat up and made grabby hands for a bowl.  
   
“Calm down, child,” Harry teased.  
   
Louis was already blowing on a spoonful of the food when Harry got situated. The tv was turned on and the pair became engrossed in a rerun of Cupcake Wars. A content feelings washed over the room. No words were needed, because the pair were close enough to be comfortable in the silence.  
   
Their bowls were abandoned on Harry’s shabby coffee table. With their legs comfortable intertwined, they silently watched other random culinary shows.  
   
Eventually, Harry got up for a trip to the bathroom. For once, Louis decided to be a helpful guest at Harry’s apartment and took their bowls to the kitchen for cleaning.  
   
He had already put the leftover food away and was bending down to place the dirty dishes into Harry’s dishwater when Harry’s arms wrapped around him from behind.  
   
Louis immediately became pliant when Harry nuzzled the nape of his neck. Harry pulled him up and kicked the dishwasher closed before marching Louis back to his bedroom. Louis would have been lying if he said he didn’t know this was going to happen when he accepted Harry’s dinner invitation.  
   
Even when they were at Louis’ or in semi-public places, Louis was the one in charge. This time was slightly different. Harry gently pushed Louis onto the bed and then began taking his clothing off. Louis grabbed the hem of his shirt in order to take it off, but had his hands immediately slapped away by Harry.  
   
“Let me do it,” Harry demanded.  
   
“Yes, sir,” Louis mocked back with a suit-yourself shrug.  
   
Louis made himself comfortable among Harry’s absurd amount of pillows. He watched from half-lidded eyes as Harry stripped his clothing off. When he was through, he turned his attention to the man lounging with a superior look on his bed.  
   
Harry crawled on the bed and sat on his knees next to Louis. He slowly pulled Louis’ shirt off and ran his hands over his sides after throwing the shirt over his shoulder. Louis was content letting Harry have his was for once, so he occupied himself by lightly scratching his fingers along Harry’s scalp.  
   
His ministrations turned into him simply gripping Harry’s hair when Harry decided Louis’ nipples needed attention. He first rubbed both of them into hardness before lightly sucking on his right one. Harry knew Louis had sensitive nipples and it was always a pleasure for him to get Louis wound up by playing with them. For a few minutes, he alternated between each bud with licking and soft bites. The sounds Louis made were music to his ears.  
   
Louis let out a pained noise once Harry sat up. Harry was satisfied with the lust in Louis’ eyes as well as the spit glimmering on his rosy nipples.  
   
The next step was getting Louis out of his shorts. All Wonderland employees had to wear the khaki monstrosities, but Harry was convinced that Louis’ ass looked them best in them. He had told Louis on several occasions that he always walked Louis walk away from him at work just to get a glimpse of his backside.  
   
With almost reverence, Harry popped open the button on Louis’ shorts and slowly unzipped them. Louis was becoming impatient with what he viewed as teasing from Harry. A heavy hand across Louis’ hips was a silent command to be still, and Louis silently vowed to try his hardest to not move in order to please Harry.  
   
In Louis’ mind, Harry was being even more dramatic when he pulled his shorts and boxers down his legs tantalizingly slow. With a final tug, the bottoms were off and Louis was fully naked.  
   
Harry bent Louis’ legs on the bed until he was bracketed by them on his knees. He leaned over and tongued circles around Louis’ belly button. Louis shivered while suppressing the urge to move away from the sensation. He stilled once again when Harry moved lower, leaving kisses and sharp bites behind.  
   
The next destination for Harry’s mouth was the head of Louis’ cock. As with every other move that night, Harry slowly circled his tongue around, lapping up the precome already collecting at Louis’ slit. Harry gave a happy moan as he bobbed up and down a few times without Louis squirming or bucking his hips. Louis was currently on his best behavior and it was all for Harry.  
   
He went back to suckling the head and Louis felt him place a dry thumb over his hole. The digit lightly massaged the tight outside rim of muscle before Harry came up for air.  
   
“Do you trust me?” Harry huskily asked.  
   
Louis gave a breathless yes and was immediately flipped on his stomach once the word passed his lips. Harry continued maneuvering Louis where he wanted him. He ended up on his knees with his ass in the air and his head on his arms.  
   
“I’m going to try something. Tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”  
   
Louis grunted his consent. It wasn’t a lie when Louis agreed he trusted Harry. He would never intentionally attempt something he thought would not please Louis and he would immediately stop as soon as his partner said to.  
   
As soon as Harry spread his ass cheeks, Louis knew what Harry intended to do. Louis had bottomed before and had even done it more than he usually did with Harry. What was happening now was such an intimate act that Louis had let no one do before. For the first time in his sexual life, Louis completed trusted his partner and was excitedly anticipating the sensations he would feel.  
   
At the first touch of Harry’s tongue, Louis let out a quiet whimper. The wetness was remarkably different from the feel of lube slicked fingers. Louis sense were heightened and he could feel everything from Harry’s hands gripping his cheeks to where his chin and nose were touching his crack.  
   
Harry traced his tongue around in a testing manner before beginning to poke at Louis’ hole. The tip of his tongue was inside of Louis, but then Harry removed it again.  
   
A wet strip was left as Harry licked his perineum and then started lightly sucking on Louis’ balls. Louis, beginning to feel overwhelmed, tightly clenching his hands in Harry’s sheets.  
   
Once Harry was satisfied, he moved back to his original mission. His slow movements were abandoned in favor of sloppily licking Louis’ asshole. The further his tongue was able to reach; the more moans fell from Louis’ mouth.  
   
“Love the noises you make, Lou. If you can keep still for me, you can be as loud as you want.”  
   
Louis had so many sensations assaulting him that he simply let out a whimper in response. Harry smacked his ass to elicit another noise before diving back in.  
   
Harry dipped an index finger into Louis’ mouth, silently asking him to suck on it. With the digit covered in saliva, Harry pushed it next to his tongue inside Louis. The finger helped stretch him even more and soon enough Harry slid his middle finger in.  
   
“You're being so good for me. Not moving at all while I take you apart,” Harry praised Louis.  
   
He scissored his fingers a few times before working his tongue back in. Harry's fingers grazed over Louis’ prostate, which had Louis yelling in shocked pleasure.  
   
Louis was open enough now that Harry was able to put a third finger in after removing his tongue. He put his free hand between Louis’ shoulder blades and incessantly started rubbing at Louis’ prostate. The older man began shuddering at the constant press.  
   
“I've seen you come on my cock, but do you think you can do it on my fingers?”  
   
“Yes,” Louis cried out.  
   
Harry gave Louis’ ass another smack and then kissed over his red right cheek.  
   
Louis’ dick had not been touched since Harry had it in his mouth and Harry knew he was desperate for the friction Harry was denying him. Harry fondled his own neglected cock while watch his fingers work in and out of Louis’ ass.  
   
Feeling some compassion for him, Harry caressed Louis’ balls. He held them in his hand and gave another nudge to Louis’ prostate. Louis let out a cross between a wail and sob as come shot from his penis and his hole tightened around Harry’s fingers. Harry fingered him through it until Louis was begging him to stop.  
   
Louis rolled onto his right side so he was facing the rest of Harry’s room. He looked over his shoulder at Harry with a thoroughly fucked out look in his eyes.  
   
“Want you to fuck my thighs,” Louis slurred.  
   
Usually Harry would mourn the loss of getting his dick inside Louis’ ass, but the bossy man had been so obliging to Harry's whims that he decided Louis should get something he wanted.  
   
Louis passed him a bottle of lube and spread his legs while Harry quickly rubbed the substance over himself. He rubbed a dab between Louis’ thighs before tossing the bottle away and pulling a docile Louis against his chest.  
   
Nothing was as good as the feel of Louis’ actual ass clenching around his cock, but his silky thighs would always be a close second even above his mouth.  
   
With Louis happily floating on the pleasure Harry gave him, Harry was able to set his own pace. He began slowly rocking his hips before rapidly fucking between Louis’ closed legs. The experience of being allowed to rim Louis had already worked Harry into a frenzy.  
   
Harry buried his nose in Louis’ hair and inhaled as his dick pulsed its release. He laid half on top of Louis simply breathing in the combination of sex and Louis before getting a tissue from the box on the headboard and wiping Louis up as best he could without a wet washcloth.  
   
Without any fuss from Louis, Harry moved them so he was cushioned by his pillows and Louis was laying comfortably on his chest.  
   
They silently basked in the aftermath of sex while Louis traced nonsensical patterns across Harry’s skin.  
   
“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked while ruffling Louis’ hair off his forehead.  
   
“You.”  
   
“Anything in particular about me?”  
   
Louis gripped Harry’s hand, “I’m nervous to tell you what I'm thinking about you. It might make you run for the hills.”  
   
“Never be afraid about being honest with me, Lou,” Harry gently replied.  
   
“I don't think I can have sex with you anymore if we’re not in a relationship,” Louis admitted.  
   
“Oh? Did something happen to make you decide this?”  
   
Louis moved his head so he was looking Harry in the eyes.  
   
“It was the trip to the movies. The whole time I kept wondering if it was a date, which I don't think it was. But I actually do want to go on dates with you?” Louis eyebrows furrowed at the end of his sentence.  
   
“I wanted to go on a date with you since we danced the night of my first day. You drive me crazy, Louis, but I respect and understand the boundaries you've set us. If you decide you're absolutely sure about a committed relationship with me, I'll be waiting for you. I've been waiting for you to let your fears go so you could see how great we’d be together.”  
   
Louis silently processed what he had just heard.  
   
“What if we don't work out? The sex is great, but I know I'll be more than upset if our friendship is ruined.”  
   
“You have become such a presence in my life that even moving across the world won't stop me from continuing my friendship with you. There are no rules saying friends can't become a couple and then friends again,” Harry soothed.  
   
Leave it to Harry to make Louis realize his fears were bigger than they should be. He tightly wrapped his arms around Harry and rested his face back on his chest.  
   
“Harry Styles, will you go on a date with me?”  
   
“Gladly, Louis Tomlinson,” Harry replied while poking Louis in the stomach.  
   
With that they slowly drifted to sleep. Louis was still scared about what this relationship change meant, but he was more than willing to navigate it with Harry.  
   
-  
   
Harry drove Louis back to work the next morning to fetch his car. Louis had requested the day off a few weeks ago and by some miracle was granted it. He knew Harry was only there for half the day again.  
   
“Text me when you’re on the way over tonight, yeah?” Harry asked before Louis could close the front door of his Cadillac.  
   
Over quick bowls of cereal that morning, they had decided they wanted to go on their first date as soon as possible. Most of their nights were spent working, so they agreed that night was ideal.  
“Of course. Have a good day without me,” Louis replied.  
   
Harry leaned down and gave Louis a kiss before stepping away from the car.  
   
“It’s going to be hard without your ass reviving me when I’m bored, but I’ll manage,” Harry dimpled.  
   
Louis responded with an indignant squawk that made Harry smile even wider. He gave Louis a cute wave before walking off to the park entrance.  
   
Once Harry disappeared from view, Louis finally started his car and drove home.  
   
-  
   
Louis worshipped time during his days off. He never wanted to get tasks done around his place on workdays, so days off were never as relaxing as they should be.  
   
The first order of business was taking a shower and putting fresh clothes on. When that was completely, Louis felt he was ready to conquer the day.  
   
He had put the vacuum away and was admiring how clean his apartment was when he looked at the time. It was six fifteen and Louis told Harry he'd be around to pick him up at seven.  
   
“Shit!” He cursed out loud while stumbling towards his room to find a date outfit.  
   
There was no time to fix his hair, so Louis settled with fluffing it up in the mirror. He knew Harry liked when his hair was soft without product anyway.  
   
Louis gave himself one last once over in the bathroom mirror. The reflection showed him in a pair of black skinnies, checkered vans, and a dark grey v-neck. Hopefully the summer wouldn't suffocate him.  
   
He shot the promised text off to Harry before pulling out of his parking lot. It was a short drive to Harry’s, but Louis had plenty of time to sort through his feelings about going on an official date with Harry.  
   
Despite Harry’s reassurance about the strength and importance of their friendship the night before, Louis couldn't help but project a situation where it all fell apart. Cue awkward silences and looks at work.  
   
What was even more concerning was the thought that maybe they weren't compatible outside of sex. The date could end up being an hour of stilted small talk, and Louis was not prepared to deal with it.  
   
Harry was waiting on the sidewalk outside his apartment when Louis pulled up. His worries began fading when he saw the ecstatic look Harry wasn't even attempting to hide.  
   
“Hiiii,” Harry drawled as he clumsily slid into the passenger seat.  
   
It may have been their first date, but Louis couldn't resist giving Louis a quick peck on the cheek in greeting.  
   
“I see you survived work.”  
   
“It would have been a lot easier if you were there,” Harry pouted back.  
   
Harry gripped Louis’ hand over the car console while Louis navigated into the evening traffic.  
   
“You haven't told me where you're taking me.”  
   
“It's a surprise, but I think you'll enjoy it,” Louis replied while absently rubbing Harry's hand.  
   
Louis pulled up to a simple Mediterranean restaurant and Harry immediately started bouncing in his seat.  
   
“How did you know this is my favorite restaurant?”  
   
“You may have mentioned it before, silly,” Louis answered.  
   
Harry bounded to the front door of the restaurant and pulled the door open for Louis to walk through first.  
   
“What a gentleman,” Louis playfully said.  
   
The place was busy, but Harry and Louis managed to get seated right away. Their waitress showed them to a small table on the outside patio and left them with menus.  
   
Harry recommended dishes they should share. Dolmas, gyro meat, hummus, and plenty of pita bread accompanied their dinner conversation. Louis’ date was attentive and neither of them ever felt the need to check their phones.  
   
Dessert rolled around and found Louis with his ankle comfortably entwined with Harry’s. There was a plate of sweet bougatsa on their table and they were bickering over who should have the last bite.  
   
Louis moved the piece towards Harry in happy defeat. Harry put the sweet treat in his mouth with a satisfied smirk.  
   
When the waitress brought their bill, Louis demanded he pay the bill since Harry had paid for yesterday’s movie. Harry argued that Louis had paid for popcorn, but Louis wouldn't hear it.  
   
“You can pay next time. We’ll switch off to make it fair.”  
   
“Next time?” Harry innocently asked.  
   
Louis lightly kicked Harry’s shin, “Yes, next time.”  
   
Harry gave him a gentle smile at the words.  
   
Their evening had been lovely. Louis didn't want to leave the sunset and cool breeze on the patio, but there was no reason for them to linger.  
   
Before, Louis would have assumed Harry wanted him to come inside with him for sex when he took him home. This time, Louis felt it was a component the night didn't need to end with.  
   
Harry leaned over in the passenger seat locked his lips with Louis in a sweet kiss. It was an intimate kiss that moved into making out, but there was no urgent need to take it further. Louis could feel himself smiling into the kiss. Harry pulled away from Louis with a final lick to his bottom lip.  
   
“Thank you for tonight. I really enjoyed it.” Harry earnestly told him.  
   
Louis moved a stray curl behind Harry’s right ear.  
   
“Thank you for understanding my fears and waiting for me to finally get it together.”  
   
Harry slowly smiled, “Let me know when you get home.”  
   
“See you tomorrow, Hazza.”  
   
Louis watched Harry until he closed the door to his apartment. It was shocking that Louis ever had a doubt about his compatibility with him. Being in Harry's presence on a date was no different than when they were together at work, parties, or in bed.  
   
Only one more thing was holding Louis back. He didn't want his relationship with Harry to be a secret, even at Wonderland. One of Louis’ traits was his sense of responsibility. Whether it was responsibility for his siblings, school, or his job, he always felt it was his duty to be honest in all situations.  
   
After his date with Harry, Louis was determined to tell his boss about their relationship. It may end badly, but Louis was willing to accept the consequences if it meant he could continue seeing Harry.  
   
-  
   
The alarm on Louis’ phone came sooner than the man would have liked. Most mornings entailed him running around getting ready, because he hit snooze too many times.  
   
It was the Fourth of July and Louis had to work from ten in the morning to ten at night. He knew he had to be prepared for the day, not only because the park would be flooded with people, but because he was going to disclose his relationship to his boss.  
   
Getting ready was more like psyching himself up for the day.  
   
Fourth of July meant a team meeting pep talk from the Supervisors before taking giving their own talk to the Team Members.  
   
Harry was casually standing by a water jug with the other Bravo workers by the time Louis and Niall were free from Liam’s attempts at rallying the troops. No matter how optimistic Liam was, they all knew the day was going to be anything but fun.  
   
Niall happily gave their team the day’s announcements while Louis checked their attendance and assigned rides.  
   
Everyone scattered except for Harry who hadn’t had a chance to say hello to Louis yet.  
   
He looked around to make sure no one was looking before giving Louis a kiss in greeting.  
   
“Was that okay?” He asked with a worried frown.  
   
“Absolutely,” Louis reassured.  
   
“If you’re okay with it, I actually wanted to talk to James about us. I’m not comfortable keeping our relationship hidden, and I don’t care if it costs me this job.”  
   
As he thought, Harry had no complaints. Just like him, Harry wanted the world to know that he was in a relationship with Louis.  
   
There was no time for a proper chat, but Harry gave Louis a reassuring hug before leaving for his station.  
   
James, Wonderland’s owner, typically hid in his office outside the park. He preferred not to mingle with sweaty park guests unless absolutely necessary. Inclement weather and the Fourth of July were necessary.  
   
The man was genuinely nice and made sure the park was running properly and his staff was taken care of. His position required him to take care of office duties and left little time for strolling through his business. That’s what his supervisors were for.  
   
It was hard for James to keep up with the names of all the different workers at the park, because turnover was always high. Since Louis had been there for four years, however, James knew exactly who he was.  
   
Fourth of July was a day when Murphy’s Law was fully in effect. Between Louis taking care of problems, he would see James handling higher level messes. It was nearly seven in the evening and Louis was beginning to lose hope that he’d casually catch James in an off moment.  
   
Louis had just given what felt like his millionth bathroom break of the day. His Team Members either drank gallons of water or none at all and got dehydrated. There was no in between.  
   
He was headed to the picnic table outside Base when he saw someone already occupied part of a bench. Upon closer inspection, the person turned out to be exactly who Louis had been needing to talk with.  
   
“How are you, Louis?” James asked as soon as Louis had slid onto the bench opposite him.  
   
“Doing good considering what day it is, yourself?”  
   
“I honestly can’t complain since I only work in the park every blue moon, unlike you lot,” came James’ reply.  
   
An awkward silence occurred while Louis tried gathering his thoughts.  
   
“Is there something you wanted to talk about?”  
   
He always heard James was perceptive, but this was an abnormal level of knowing.  
   
Louis cleared his throat before speaking, “I wanted to inform you that I’ve started a romantic relationship with a member of my team.”  
   
All James did in response was raise a curious eyebrow, so Louis felt the need to continue.  
   
“I understand that I went against one of Wonderland’s policies and I take full responsibility. It’s a completely mutual relationship, but I understand if you need to demote or fire me. Please let Harry keep his job though. He is fantastic with the guests,” Louis babbled.  
   
James reached a hand across the table and settled it on Louis’ shoulder.  
   
“Calm down, Louis. You think I honestly care about keeping my employees from having relationships? I may be older, but I’m not dense. Most of you are in high school and college. There’s so much pent up sexual frustration around here that enforcing the relationship policy is impossible.”  
   
Louis was about to ask about his job when James interrupted with a scoff, “As for demoting you, unless you cuss out a guest or push a kid, that isn’t going to happen. You’re one of the best Team Leaders we have. Here’s what we’ll do, Harry will be moved to Charlie, sound good?”  
   
“Yes! Thank you, sir! I really appreciate you understanding and I promise it won’t affect our work.”  
   
James chuckled at Louis’ serious yet eager voice.  
   
“Have your boy see Zayn to fill out paperwork to switch sections. Let me know if you have any problems during the rest of the season,” James gave Louis a firm pat on the shoulder before walking off to presumably make sure the park wasn’t burning.  
   
Once he was out of sight, Louis softly hit his forehead on the table. His boss didn’t care at all about his personal life involving the park. He couldn’t remember the last time a situation had left him feeling so relieved.  
   
-  
   
Fireworks were being shot into the sky, but Louis had no time to enjoy the show put on by Wonderland. He was busy rounding up his crew so they could close for the night.  
   
“Michael, if you leave your water jug behind one more time I’m going to give you a warning slip,” Louis threatened.  
   
Michael gave him a salute before turning back to his conversation with Luke. Louis rolled his eyes, because he knew he would forget the jug again.  
   
After making sure his team was accounted for and the Supervisors were going to skip the closing meeting, Louis was finally able to put the Fourth of July behind him.  
   
It was a tradition that they hold their own party in the field, which included copious amounts of booze and fireworks.  
   
He found Harry already sat on their usual log and immediately plopped down beside him. Louis easily slid an arm around his slim waist and rested his weary head against his shoulder.  
   
One of Harry's arms wrapped around Louis’ shoulders and his fingers absentmindedly stroked his hair.  
   
“Rough day?”  
   
“It was until now,” Louis told him.  
   
“Did you talk to James like you wanted?”  
   
A grin broke out on Louis’ face, “Yes, and he doesn't care at all. You're gonna be switched to Charlie, which will make me feel loads better.”  
   
“See, you had nothing to worry about.”  
   
Harry turned more towards Louis and playful pressed their foreheads and noses together.  
   
“What are you two doing?” Came the voice of Niall from behind them.  
   
Louis and Harry pulled away from each other with what people may call mad grins on their faces.  
   
Niall wasn't alone. Liam and Zayn also stood there with curious looks on their faces and a bag of fireworks in their hands.  
   
“Zayn, would you mind helping Harry fill the form to switch ride sections?” Louis innocently asked.  
   
“Why?” Was Zayn’s suspicious response.  
   
“It might look bad if my boyfriend works for me.”  
   
Niall let out a joyful whoop. Suddenly Harry and Louis were surrounded by all three boys giving them congratulations and hugs.  
   
“No offense Tommo, but it took you long enough to get your head out of your ass,” Niall said with agreeing nods from Liam and Zayn.  
   
“Why do you say that?”  
   
Beside him, Harry let out a honking laugh while Niall tried keeping a straight face.  
   
“It was more than obvious that something was going on,” Liam spoke up.  
   
“But you aren't giving Harry shit for it,” he complained.  
   
“We know how bullheaded you can be. I don't think Harry was the one stopping the relationship,” Liam reasoned.  
   
“But in all seriousness, we’re happy for you,” Zayn said.  
   
“Louis and I appreciate your continued support. I wasn't sure he would ever act on his feelings for me,” Harry joked.  
   
Louis jabbed him in the stomach with an elbow for taking part in their harassment.  
   
“As touching as this is, we’ve got some fireworks to blow up. Come join us when you're done being gross,” Niall said before dragging Liam and Zayn off with him.  
   
“Fuck off!” Louis shouted after them.  
   
Harry pressed closer into his side.  
   
“In all seriousness, I'm glad you decided to take a chance with me,” Harry whispered.  
   
“Me too,” Louis said back as softly.  
   
He wasn’t sure their relationship would last, but he knew their connection was worth holding onto. Wonderland was only halfway through its summer season, but Louis had already experienced more than his last summer's combined.  
   
Sometimes you have to take chances on what life throws at you, even if it means taking some risks.  
   
Fireworks burst in bright colors over their heads as Louis brings their lips together. He was basically ruining the kiss by smiling into it, but the feel of Harry’s responding grin was all the confirmation Louis needed to know he had made the right choice in trusting him.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always encouraged and appreciated!


End file.
